The shadows
by Melica Walker
Summary: It was happening and no one knew why... people stopping in time... unable to move... is jack at the centre of all of it and can he stop it before it starts to hurt the people he loves


**Hey guys! I'm back! I know it has been forever…. ok forever is an understatement but im back with a new story… same people…. Different story…**

**This one is called The shadows**

**Chapter1: The beginning of a shiver.**

Everything was changing. Jack had been keeping an eye on everything and was silently pleased with the progress he, gwen and ianto had made. The world had seemed to have gone quiet and rift activity had been at a minimum. He stood at the doorway to his office and looked out at his life; well what he had built as his life. Torchwood had been his for many years now and he felt that it had come to be the best thing he had every been apart of…..

His life before torchwood had been fragmented at best and seemed to be somehow less significant than this life now. He smiled as he watched ianto and gwen fussing over a computer console in the centre of the hub. Jack shoved is hands in his pockets and began walking towards the bickering individuals. Before he could move two feet all of the muscles in his body tensed up and stopped him in his tracks. He tried to cry out to both gwen and ianto but nothing came out… a few seconds later his muscles released and with a small gasp, jack stumbled forward.

He composed himself before either of his two comrades noticed anything. He reached them and laid a gentle, soothing hand on ianto's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. ' I thought I told you two that I was going to be the only one who could be angry at the tech in here?'. Gwen went to say something in reply but jack gave her that this wasn't a discussion, it's a quiet reminder who's in charge here look. Jack then turned to ianto, 'ianto I love you… and….' Jack didn't get to finish the sentence…. 'yes jack….. and my coffee. I'm on it.' Jack grinned like a cat who has got the cream as ianto walked over to the coffee machine. As both gwen and ianto went off to do their own thing jack paused and thought about what had just happened… he scanned his body using his wrist strap but everything came up normal; well as normal as u could being Jack Harkness. He frowned but decided he would investigate it further himself..

2 WEEKS LATER…

The boardwalk was quiet at this time of night; well early morning. Jack dawdled his way down the boardwalk and felt his pulse quicken as he rounded the bend and saw the very delicious figure of one ianto jones. Ianto was leaning on the railing, arms stretched out in front of him. Jack tried to sneak up on him but failed miserably. Ianto could sense him walking up behind him, 'Ha! Not this time jack. no sneaking up on me today.' Jack cursed under his breath but smiled, as he leant facing the opposite direction to ianto. 'I'm starting to think that I'm loosing my touch.' Ianto held back a laugh as best he could. 'no jack really?' jack laughed and poked ianto in the side, 'hey Mr. once up a time you liked my touch…..' Ianto turned and faced jack and smiled, 'oh but on the contrary Mr. Harkness, your touch is still very much there.' Ianto stepped closer to jack so that their bodies where almost touching. 'and sir… I would go as so far as to say that your working your magic now….' Jack quirked an eyebrow and leered suggestively. Ianto smirked and started to walk briskly back towards the hub…. Jack's smile broadened as he pushed off the railing. After a few steps, jack found that he could not move once again; every muscle in his body had gone rigid and made him unable to move or to call to ianto for help.

Ianto wasn't walking fast so surely jack would be able to catch up to him. Ianto slowed his pace and then turned to see how far jack was behind him. Ianto stopped in his tracks when he noticed jack standing in what looked like mid stride, unmoving. 'Jack? what are you doing?' Ianto frowned as he received no response… He began jogging the short distance back to jack, who still had not moved. When he reached jack, ianto could see the pain and determination on jack's face. 'jack….?' Ianto reached out a hand and placed it on jack's shoulder. Ianto didn't understand what was happening; his hand was unresponsive to his silent commands just as jack appeared to be to the ones his brain was giving his body. The sensation was unsettling to say the least. Ianto could move the rest of his body but the hand on jack's shoulder was stuck firmly in place. After a few moments, the deep inhale and exhale of breath could be heard as both jack and ianto fell onto the boardwalk in a heap. Ianto rolled over and sat up… 'bloody hell jack… what was that?' jack groaned as he rolled over and sat up beside ianto. He didn't really know what to say; he wasn't exactly sure himself but he was sure as hell going to find out.

When they reached the hub, thankfully without another 'incident', jack placed a hand on ianto's shoulder, 'ianto? Are you ok?' Ianto frowned at the question, of course he was why was jack asking him that? 'of course I am jack… why?' Jack hesitated for a second and fiddled with one of the buttons on his coat, ' I just…. When we were stuck back there….. I could feel something… I felt…. Sad…. Well sorrow…' Ianto began biting his bottom lip, he had hoped jack hadn't felt that. He could feel jack's loneliness and his need for acceptance and love. Ianto focused on jack again and smiled. 'I'm fine jack…. I promise.' Ianto placed a reassuring hand on jack's arm and squeezed lightly. He knew jack wouldn't want him to say anything about how he could feel what jack was feeling… If he did jack would go into apology mode and try and fix everything with big gestures.

Jack nodded and returned ianto's smile, 'Ok but I would like you to undergo a scan just to make sure that whatever that was didn't do any damage ok?' Ianto nodded and turned on his heel, walking through the tourist information shop front that covered for torchwood. Jack frowned as ianto walked away from him. He could tell ianto was holding something back from him, but then again so was jack; he wasn't sure how to tell ianto that this had happened before but this time it was much worse than the last. Jack composed himself and entered the building, following ianto down the long dimly lit corridor that led to the internal lift. They rode in the lift in silence and within a few moments they had reached the ground floor of the hub. Waiting for the door to roll open in front of them, jack couldn't resist standing closely behind ianto and kissing his exposed neck. Ianto smiled and leant back into slightly so that his back was leaning into jack's chest. Jack thought about pressing the emergency stop button on the door but thought better of it as ianto straightened himself out ready for the door to reveal them to the rest of the hub. Jack smirked as ianto strode through the arch way and made his way to the coffee machine; damn jack thought, he was good…

Jack stepped out into the dim pools of light which encased the hub. He shivered slightly, which was odd because usually jack didn't shiver….. not even if it was snowing and he was standing outside in just his undies. He shook it off and put it down to what had just happened to ianto and himself. He had no clue as to what had just happened but he was going to find out… As he walked towards his office he heard his name being called..'Jack!'

Ianto walked through the door as fast as he could. He didn't want to give himself enough time to turn back and take jack right then and there; damn his charm… He knew that jack would want his coffee so he set about making that to distract him. As he rounded the corner and attempted to climb the stairs towards his beloved coffee machine, ianto noticed that Gwen was standing still looking at the wall in front of her. ianto would have left it at that but she looked like she was leaning to one side. He walked over to her and as he got closer he knew that it wasn't normal at all. It was happening again… 'JACK!'

**TADA….. CHAP 1 DONE! Hope you enjoyed it… next chapter should be up soon…. Do what you do… like, review… whatever..**

**Peace and love…. **

**Xx melica xx**


End file.
